


The reason of my shyness

by Besaa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidlock, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:56:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besaa/pseuds/Besaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid!lock Molly just started in school, and now the creepy James Moriarty seems to have found a strange liking in her. But not as bad as her supposedly friend, Victor Trevor. At least she still have her real friends Sherlock and John, to tell her story to. But does she have the courage to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reason of my shyness

**Author's Note:**

> This is the same as my work on fanfiction.net

Molly gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, it was her first day of school and she was pretty scared.  
"But what if they don't like me, mom?" She asked, and her mother looked at her and said:  
"You are my little angel, how could they not?" She smiled.  
They could hear the bell ring, the schools speakers somehow made it sound like something from a horror movie, and her mother patted Molly on her back.  
"But mom, what if they bully me?"  
"They won't. If they do and it gets bad, we will just movie you to another school," she said and looked reassurely on her daughter.  
"'Kay mommy, i need to go in now," she said.  
Molly and her mother stood up and walked to molly's new classroom, the teacher had showed it to them when they first had looked at the school.  
When they arrived the other kids and their parents already sat by the tables, and the teacher stood by the blackboard, apparently telling the kids where they were supposed to sit.  
"Ah, hello you must be Molly," the teacher said. " I am Mrs. Hudson and i am, hopefully, going to be you teacher in the next many years. Your seat is over there next to John Watson."  
She continued to speak to the whole class while Molly sat down beside a blond boy with real apple cheeks, the term were probably made for cheeks like his.  
"Okay class, today we're just going to relax and get to know each other. I think we should start with telling what our name is, how old we are and let's say...our favorite color. You can start." She said and pointed at a boy to Molly's right. He had short, black hair and dark eyes.  
He stood up,  
"Hello I'm James Moriarty, i am six years old and my favorite color is red like blood."  
They got to Molly, and she stood up and told them that her favorite color was silver like the moon and the stars.  
When they were finished with the round five people had stood out for Molly: James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran, Victor Trevor, John Watson and Sherlock Holmes. The last of which she had found pretty 'hot' as her sister called it.  
She noticed the guy called Victor Trevor kept looking at her, but dismissed it.


End file.
